Inuyasha's Heart and the rage of Sesshomaru
by Orion11369
Summary: Continuation of Inuyasha's Struggle
1. The rage of Sesshomaru

Inuyasha's Heart and the rage of Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyasha continues his travels alone it has been almost a month since he killed Kikyo and it's has been eating away at him. He dreams about it every night often screaming when he wakes up. Inuyasha doesn't regret what he did though. Every time he thinks about it he says to himself "I did it for Kagome.' Inuyasha is still near his hometown in fact he never left. To avoid being tracked he hid his regular clothes at a nearby village and has now donned all black. He no longer cares about finding the Shikon shards. The only thing he cares about now is the death of Naraku. Kagome blames herself for Inuyasha leaving and becomes depressed seeing this Kouga decides to go off on his own to find Inuyasha. "I'll bring dogshit back if it'll make you happy Kagome." Kagome with tears in her eyes thanks Kouga and Kouga goes on his way. Sango and Miroku have been searching for him since the time he left while Kouga protected Kagome. Sango and Miroku are on Kirara back when all of a sudden Shippo drops on Miroku's head.  
"Shippo where were you?" Sango says.  
"I was following Inuyasha" he replied As soon as he said this both of them had shocked expression on their faces. All of a sudden Miroku pounds Shippo on the head and says "You've been following him for all this time and you didn't come back and tell us." Shippo practically in tears over the bump on his head says "He moves so fast I could hardly keep up." "Do you know where he is now?" Sango asked "Yeah he's near that town where he killed Kikyo" Shippo says with an enormous grin on his face. Sango and Miroku are shocked by this an eerie silence confuses the two. All of a sudden they both scream in unison "He did what?" Back at the village where Kagome is she sits with Kaede and wonders why Inuyasha left. Kaede says "Inuyasha's is a fool who never thinks of the consequences of his actions. Don't sit here and think that him leaving is your fault." Kagome feels better and decides that she will go find Inuyasha on her own and doesn't care how dangerous it is. Meanwhile Kouga is looking in the forest for Inuyasha he has already found his old clothes. "I traced his scent here he has got to be here." He says Kouga runs through the forest never realizing that Inuyasha was sleeping on a tree right above him.  
Sango and Miroku are all filled in on what has happened and are convinced that Inuyasha has gone crazy. "I never thought he would kill Kikyo" Miroku says. "Are you sure he wasn't a demon when he did it". Sango interrupts "He couldn't have been if he was he wouldn't have cried after he did it" Sango and Miroku start laughing hysterically and say to each other "He has lost it".  
Inuyasha arrives at the town he grew up in and finds it in ruin. When all of a sudden Sesshomaru comes out to greet him. "Welcome home" he says. Inuyasha knows he's in for a fight but is hesitates to draw his sword. "Don't tell me your scared to fight me". Sesshomaru says. Inuyasha grits his teeth he realizes that it's night fall. The full moon comes out and Inuyasha turns human. Sesshomaru smiles and says "Don't worry I'll make this as painless as possible." Inuyasha realizes he has no choice but to fight. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha charge at one another while a mysterious figure watches them. That figure turns out to be Kikyo. 


	2. Inuyasha's Heart

Chapter II  
  
Kagome is riding her bike through the woods faster than ever before. "Inuyasha" she screams. Kagome is in tears and realizes that she won't be able to find him tonight she decides to stop at the next town to get some rest and continue her search in the morning. Meanwhile Inuyasha is taking the beating of his life Sesshomaru has beaten Inuyasha to the point that he can't stand up straight. "Had Enough" Sesshomaru says with a grin. Inuyasha gets up using Tetsusaiga as a crutch. "Why I'm just getting warmed up" he replies. Sesshomaru laughs at Inuyasha and says "Very well I think it's time for you to die anyway" Sesshomaru dashes over to Inuyasha and before Inuyasha could block he ripped a whole in his stomach. Sesshomaru stands over Inuyasha ready to deliver the final blow. When Kikyo decides to draw her arrow she aims it at Sesshomaru but realizes that Sesshomaru would be doing her a favor. She decides to let Sesshomaru kill Inuyasha and afterwards she would take him to hell with her. Sesshomaru sends Inuyasha flying into a tree and slowly approaches to finish him off. Suddenly Kagome jumps off her bike and covers Inuyasha. Sesshomaru surprised by her actions holds off his attack. "Pitiful you would actually give up your own life for this half breed? Sesshomaru says. Kagome just looks at Inuyasha who seems to be half dead. Sesshomaru gets angry "Fine I'll kill you both with one blow" he says. All of a sudden Sango and Miroku arrive ready to fight. Sango fires her boomerang and hits Sesshomaru weapon right out of his hand. Seeing this Sesshomaru decides to escape. "I will kill him another time" Sesshomaru says.  
Kagome is laying on Inuyasha pleading for him to wake up. All of a sudden Inuyasha awakens. They say each other names while holding each other in a tight embrace. All of a sudden Kouga arrives and sees Kagome hugging Inuyasha. He throws Inuyasha's clothes on the ground and leaves. Why did you leave? Kagome asks. Inuyasha looks at her and says it doesn't matter anymore I'll never leave you again. Kagome feels at ease and decides not to question him anymore and just enjoy the moment.  
After Inuyasha's wounds are bandaged he decides to go to the tree where he first met Kagome and finds Kagome standing there. They stand there for a while just looking into each others eyes just lost for words. Then Inuyasha finally breaks the silence. When I left all I thought about was you and it made me realize that I can't go on without telling you that I... Love you. Inuyasha stops right there thinking he just made a fool of himself and is just about to walk away until Kagome says I love you too. Inuyasha grabs her and kisses her. Kagome thinks in her mind she never wants this moment to end. Until all of a sudden Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all come flying out of the bushes. Inuyasha screams what are you guys doing here? Miroku looks at Inuyasha and says come on it's not like we haven't seen you guys do it before. Kagome blushes and Inuyasha hits Miroku over the head with his fist. Miroku gets up and says Come on Sango it's our turn now. Sango runs away and says get away from me. Miroku chases her until she gets on Kirara and flies off. Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other and smile and walk back to town. 


End file.
